Third Floor Bedroom
by physchokitten
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru a lovely couple by now move out due to Haruhi's alcoholic, abusive father. The apartment they move to on the third floor has a lot of history. They will end up reliving the memories of a ghost/ghosts that have haunted it for the past half century. It will either cause them to die like the rest of the residents who have lived in that apartment or they can change...


**The Third-Floor Bedroom**

_It has been said by many a person that the ghost of a troubled history has loomed over a particular third-floor bedroom of the Canterbury Apartment Complex for close to half a century. The revenant carelessness of a man who took another and his miserable wife who walked in on him as he lustfully committed his sin of infidelity. In a fit of rage as dark as the act that sired it - two lives were ended by gunfire - a wife, who was wronged by her truest love; and a husband who forsook his title and sacred bond, for the decadence of an affair. Leaving the crime on the sullied hands of the under-aged whore who was left at the crux of a sundered relationship and the zealous murder of an otherwise beautifully married couple. Not long after the incident, as a product of her guilt upon witnessing the act, the young mistress succumbed to her own shame while sentenced to life in jail. _

_Even in death, the young woman is still haunted by the wife, it is said; for what she did not recompense with her sentence in life, she will most certainly serve out in death._

"Jessica the wife that was wronged, and it was a despicable thing for her beloved Henry to do with that whore…" Hikaru finishes reading the text in an eerie voice, a smirk on his face. "Her name was Candy, sounds like a stripper name," he rolls his eyes and looks over to his girlfriend Haruhi raising an eyebrow, "Well it fits she was a whore."

The papers showed information on the mysterious history. Each room was said to have their own story. And while people loved to live in haunted places it was just too much for most and had been shut down at least half a dozen times in the past half century.

They got the place because it was cheap in rent, interesting in the background (though they didn't believe a word of it) and they honestly both needed to get out of the house…or at least Haruhi did. She had an abusive alcoholic dad who was now in jail because of his abuse physically and sexually and her mom died years ago. It was said that her mom was a druggie who ended up dying from an overdose. She was even supposively was supposed to have a brother at one point but her mom killed the kid by too much drinking and drugs….

Hiakru on the other hand was a straight-A student with a loving mom and dad, a twin brother that was like his other half, and a cute puppy. He moved out with her because her life was shit, and well she pretty much convinced him one day when she came to school looking worse than ever before, and then he knew she had to get out of there no matter what. She didn't say anything but he could tell by just her appearance.

***flashback***

**She covered her face with a hood, sleeves covering her arms, her body aching in pain, it was hard for her to walk as she made it to her locker. People snickering at her, staring, thinking something was up but laughing all the same. After all it wasn't their lives. Why would they care?**

**Hiding in the depts of her locker, grabbing books for yet another class she was going to fail. Hell, she was failing everything except music and that was because she could escape with the music.**

**"Hey you, "a recognizable voice hugs her from behind as she gasps in pain causing him to worry immensely, "What's wrong?"**

**Trying to play it off she looks at her boyfriend. Her one safe haven in the world, the one thing worth living for… he didn't need to know… "I'm fine Hikaru," she gives a fake smile, seeing the worry in his eyes.**

**"Are you sure babes?" he snuggles his head into her neck. "You look different," he sighs worriedly.**

**She cringes inwardly. Of course he'd know. He always knew. "Mhm."**

**"Then remove that hood silly," he teases non-playfully with worry and removes it himself to find bruises running up and down her arms, and face, with a few burn marks.**

**She hides her face not being able to look him in the eye.**

**He already knew what was the cause of this, "He did it again? He hurt you."**

**She nods her head numbly, shaking with tears. By now they were the only ones in the hall beside a random teacher or student that may or may not pass by. 'But….this time it was also…" she stops her sentence midrange getting into a fit of tears.**

**"Kids shouldn't you be in class?" a superintendent sees the young couple and then takes notice of the girls appearance. "I think you two should step in my office," she looks in concern, "Hun are you okay?"**

**She ended up confessing everything. And through time her father was put in prison.**

***end of flashback***

Haruhi runs a hand through her short brown locks, taking one last appearance of herself before going into the apartment. Short brown curly hair, doe brown eyes, was several pounds underweight which her baggy clothes maximized to the most. And smiled softly to herself shaking her head. This may not end up being the best place but what could be worse than home?

"Come on Haru-chan let's get going you," Hikaru smiles at her impatient and grabs her arm. "I want to see the new place with you. I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Alright," she rolls her eyes.

What they didn't know was that they would be cursed to relive what the miserable woman and the careless man went through. The happiness, then the miserableness of the woman, and carelessness of the bored man, and finally death. Unless they can change that story for the better and give it a happier ending but with the past row of deaths that have happened highly unlikely. Its surprising the place is still open with the death rate it has. But if somehow it does get broken the spirit of the lonely, miserable wife can finally rest in peace and the whore and husband will go where they belong.

Tbc….

Note: I would have written more of it or all of it but it would have been way more time then what I had to write, edit, ect.


End file.
